Glaxion
Glaxion is the member of the Order of the Beast Blood who is affiliated with Yakura. Description Glaxion is one of the members of the Order of the Beast Blood. As such, she wears an outfit similar to the other members, as well as the trademark mask. Her outfit has both armor and cloth on it - she wears a scarf around her neck, armor on her shoulder and a cloak similar to the other members'. While it may look like normal cloth, this cloak is actually made of mail. Her mask is horned, which gives the vibe of a horned Viking of legends. This vibe is further reinforced by the fact that she constantly carries a warhammer in her right hand and keeps it resting on her shoulder. Glaxion is missing an eye, and the remaining one glows with a cold light. Her arm on the same side as her late eye is kept in a bandage and folded, leaving an empty sleeve, as the limb has been shattered but never healed properly - partly due to Glaxion's refusal of any kind of aid. Similarly to Yakura, Glaxion carries around several sources of water on her, which are attached to a belt wrapped around her waist. Due to her frosty and watery powers, her body temperature is quite low, and cold mist is often seen floating from her body and mouth. Glaxion has quite a loud voice, which becomes outright deafening when she shouts. Personality Glaxion was once a kind and honorable warrior who lived in the far north of Colossus. After losing her young children to a particularly harsh blizzard during which a polar creature attacked her, however, an event that is said to have rendered her completely mad, she has become the opposite of it. An intense character even outside of combat, she is now prone to violence and fits of anger, and a coldness that makes others distrust her despite the fact that she fights for the good of Colossus. Glaxion is affiliated with Yakura, and her personality contrasts the Frost Beast's calm and stoic demeanor. In this, they form a balance. While her rough attitude belies it, Glaxion dislikes being alone, when she is left alone with her thoughts. Memories of the infamous blizzard that scarred her then return, leaving the warrior in pain. The only source of comfort she finds is her prized warhammer, kept close to her heart at all times. Powers and Abilities Since she is affiliated with Yakura, Glaxion is a powerful and resourceful waterbender. The limits to what she can do with this power are limited only by her imagination. She suffers no damage from the cold and can breathe underwater. Her body temperature is very cold, and beings around her may find themselves freezing. Glaxion is among the tallest of the OBB members and is quite strong, notably able to carry her heavy warhammer with a single hand as though it has no weight whatsoever. History See also: Snowfall in Madness, the tale of Glaxion